green0704fandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowShard
The main antagonist of the whole series, ShadowShard is the living embodiment of evil. Appearance Shadowy spirit with dark shadow hair, usually with bangs covering one of her gray eyes. Allies Batwing4, Glitch Soldiers, TheDarkGardevoir, GREEN0704 (On some occasions) Bio She was born to parents who are currently unnamed as a miscarriage. Her mother and father were developers at Mojang, and her soul managed to break into the code. Pixel by pixel, she created a usable body for herself to attempt to take over both dimensions. Most of what happened during her period of being trapped in the game is unknown. Rumor has it is that she took over an abandoned server with the IP unknown to anyone. What is known is that during that period, something made her power hungry and bloodthirsty. Cunning and seductive to others she lulls to her side, her army is known to try not to stay in the room long while she is in it. She is alive in all four realities. Taking advantage of Green's many weaknesses, she finds enjoyment in taunting him in dreams, to the point where he finds it difficult to sleep. On more than one occasion, Green has saved her life and she has as well. She resides in the code of the game, ready to do what she wants to return. Relationships Makoto Makoto is known for being ShadowShard's most powerful puppet. She inhabited his body for an indefinite period of time, longer than any other of the ones she possessed. The relationship between the two is a burning hatred, as Makoto believes she took it too far after the first major massacre on Minegrade. GREEN0704 To ShadowShard, Green is nothing more than a plaything. His feelings are easily manipulated and she takes advantage of that. However, she gets bored when he isn't around and has been shown to care for him and save his life before. He has also returned the favor and saved her life. Other members of the Heroium wonder how two great enemies can befriend each other and he as close as they are. Mostly, ShadowShard finds him to be her favorite human, despite their quarrels and differences. Ryan ShadowShard knew Ryan, Green's father while just floating around one day. Finding that his wife was pregnant, she watched the baby and Ryan from birth, trying to make their lives fun, yet terrible at times. Despite he never knew she existed, he was thankful for whatever was making good things happen when they did even know he didn't know it was her. Trivia •Since she is a spirit, it is optionable for her to eat something. She mentioned before that her favorite food was potatoes if she needed to eat something. •She has overpowered the devil multiple times, proving she may be the most powerful being in existence, however, this is not proven yet. •Once every year, she and Green have a secret day where they put aside their differences and watch a flat screen television in a basement for relaxation from the bloody battles. They call it the "Truce Day". •Her spirit can be in any game or computer. Minecraft was the game her code was born in, and since it became an alternate universe, she has decided to mainly reside there. She still appears as if she is in Minecraft in whatever place she goes through. •On the rare occasions she gained human form in the series, she had purple eyes, but they glowed gray when she was angry. She is the only person to have her eye glow not be the same color as her eyes. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Sadistic Category:Has Religion